


More Than His Life

by vestigialstell



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Assassin!Sidney Crosby, BAMF!Sidney Crosby, Concubine!Sidney Crosby, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, The King's Harem (Megan Derr)!AU, Violence, emperor!Evgeni Malkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigialstell/pseuds/vestigialstell
Summary: Prompts:1. Emperor and his most favored consort2. Naked except for the jewelry.





	More Than His Life

Sid’s knees hurt. It was usually easy to ignore such a simple discomfort but the inside of the great hall was freezing and the skin of his knees felt fit to crack. A massive hand landed on the back of his neck and Sid sighed happily at the warmth. He rolled his head back to look up at his emperor. 

Evgeni looked down at him with a worried expression. 

“Sid cold?” Evgeni asked in his broken English. His hand squeezed the thick muscles at the back of Sid’s neck in a one-handed massage. Sid hummed appreciatively. 

“I’m just fine,” Sid replied in the same language. How could he tell his emperor that his knees hurt from the hours he’d spent on them yesterday coaxing orgasm after orgasm from Evgeni with his mouth. 

No one else in the Russian court spoke any English so they could converse privately in public. That Evgeni had even bothered to learn English was a gift Sid did not know what to do with. It was bigger than any piece of gold Evgeni had given him, worth more to his poor homesick heart. And Evgeni liked to give Sid a lot of gold. 

A clamor at the entrance to the hall brought both of their attentions to the matter at hand. Evgeni kept his grip on Sid’s neck, a sign of his power over him. 

The guards hauled a ragged young man into the room. He looked Korean but wore jewelry from Sweden. Sid cocked his head in interest. He’d never paid much attention to other’s jewelry but something about this set up was bothering him. 

“Emperor, we found this man trying to sneak into your rooms,” the guard said. 

The intruder was gorgeous, long and lithe and covered in Scandinavian style jewelry. Their style tended towards minimalism but the young man was wearing so much that there was nothing simple about his style. 

“Hmm,” Evgeni said and Sid wished he could read his mind. The boy’s amount of jewelry suggested he was highly skilled in something to be gifted so many rewards of service. It just wasn’t clear what he was especially good at. 

“My Emperor,” the boy said and his voice was a seductive purr. Sid’s jaw flexed. “I’ve come to bring you pleasure. I know your harem is empty and I simply thought offer my service.”

“My garden is not empty,” Evgeni said in Russian, carding his fingers through Sid’s hair. Sid leaned into the touch with half-lidded eyes. Something wasn’t right about this boy. Plenty had tried to seduce Evgeni in Sid’s presence before, he was only a concubine after all, but none so far had tried to break into Evgeni’s personal chambers. 

Sid tapped his hand against Evgeni’s chair in a wordless ask for permission. 

Evgeni squeezed his grip on Sid’s hair once then returned his hand to his lap. 

Sid slid to his feet, graceful except for the popping of his knees. He really needed to convince the stewards that a pillow wasn’t too far of a deviation from traditions. He walked down the stairs of the dais towards the young boy, who grew paler as he approached. 

He knew the rumors about himself, knew what others called him when they thought he wasn’t around. Whore. Beast. A barely tamed savage. He wasn’t what anyone would have expected for Evgeni’s first concubine but Evgeni was never one to follow tradition. 

Sid kept walking until he could feel the boy’s body heat. He could see the jackrabbit fast beating of the boy’s heart in the throbbing vein on his forehead. He was pretty otherwise, a classic beauty. A snake. 

Sid twined their fingers together and leaned in until they were sharing breath. He turned slightly so that he could see Evgeni as he leaned in. Evgeni’s face was a frozen mask the way it became when he was furious and hiding it. Sid smiled and pulled the heavy signet ring off of the would be seducer’s ring finger. The boy’s face changed entirely. Sid dodged backwards as he struck out with his teeth. The guards yelled and hauled him backward but Sid had gotten what he wanted. He returned to the dais and knelt in his position at the emperor’s right hand. 

He held the ring out for Evgeni but didn’t let him touch it. 

“If I twist the gem,” Sid said and did just that. The gem fell out, revealing a sharp needle coated in something white. “He’s an assassin.”

“My brilliant Sid,” Evgeni purred, cupping his face in one massive hand. “What would I do without you?”

The guards dragged the boy to the dungeons kicking and screaming while Evgeni leaned in and kissed Sid. 

*******

_Sid’s knees hurt, cracked and bleeding against the stone floor_

_“Ubiytsa!” his captor shouted, his voice bouncing around the small throne room. This wasn’t the main palace, even Sid wasn’t stupid enough to try and kill the Emperor in his seat of power. In his somewhat limited Russian Sid knew he was being accused of being an assassin. Rightly so._

_His vision swam and his head throbbed, his captor’s shouting making everything worse. He’d hit his head hard during his capture and he could feel the dried blood pulling at his left eyebrow. He was pretty sure he had a concussion but he was also probably in shock from being captured so it was hard to tell. Either way, it wasn’t good. He was tired, sleepy in a way that he wasn’t used to. He was used to bone-deep exhaustion but he was too well trained to get sleepy._

_Gods he was used to bone-deep exhaustion. Dragged across Europe by three different countries each wanting him as their personal assassin. He’d agreed to take the Russian job just to get away from it for a while but the Russian job wasn’t going well. At least when he died here he would never have to encounter anyone who wanted him to be a killer again. Here he was just bear bait, not a legendary assassin._

_His captor grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back to face the emperor._

_Evgeni and Sid blinked at each other in surprise. Evgeni was far younger and hotter than Sid had been told. His stamp on 10 rubles coins didn’t do him justice. He was so big. Sid was used to short, inbred monarchs but apparently in Russia that wasn’t a problem. And he had kind eyes._

_“Leave us,” Evgeni ordered. The guard tensed, his grip on Sid’s hair tightening painfully. Sid did his best to move with the guard’s pull, trying to reduce the pain in his scalp. “Leave us!”_

_The guard let go of Sid’s hair and Sid fell forward onto his hands._

_“Yes, your majesty,” The guard said reluctantly and left._

_Evgeni leaned forward on his elbows, wrinkling his royal attire._

_“Sidney Crosby,” he said in thickly accented English. “Which of my European cousins hired you to come kill me?”_

_“All of them,” Sid said, too tired to lie. He just wanted to sleep._

_“Let me offer you an alternative,” Evgeni said, standing up. He selected a pear and a small carving knife from the table next to his throne and came to crouch next to Sid. He cut a small slice of pear and held it out for Sid to eat. Sid hesitated, well aware that the pear could be poisoned, but his hunger won out and he swallowed it down. He was going to die soon anyway, there was no point in prolonging the inevitable._

_“I’d rather fuck you than fight you,” Evgeni said conversationally. Sid choked on his pear and required several hard hits to the back to clear his throat._

_“What?” Sid asked. Was this emperor crazy? Who wants to fuck someone sent to kill them?_

_“You have good hands and good eyes,” Evgeni said with a shrug. “And a phenomenal ass.”_

_Sid blushed._

_“I’ll let you go with some basic provisions if you want, but I’d like you to stay for a while as my guest.”_

_“I was sent to kill you, why would you offer me this?”_

_Evgeni stood up, pulling Sid with him, and returned to the throne. He patted the throne on either side of his thighs and Sidney was so used to obeying that he went, straddling Evgeni’s lap and leaning over the emperor on his throne._

_Evgeni placed his huge hands on Sid’s hips and Sid shivered at how good it felt, how owned he felt. Evgeni turned his face up to Sid like he was turning to face the sun._

_“Stay for a night of pleasure and we’ll address the world in the morning,” Evgeni said and Sid said yes._

*****

Sidney sank to his knees before his emperor, who yawned and blinked up at him with bleary eyes. 

“You fell asleep in the library again,” Sid said, chidingly. Evgeni always complained about his back afterward. 

Evgeni looked at their surroundings, at the high walls full of books and the four low slung tables he sat in the middle of, covered with notes and scrolls. 

“I didn’t finish what I was working on,” Evgeni said. 

“Time to get back to work then. Sleep afterward.”

“Sid is so mean to me, shouldn’t you be encouraging me to sleep?”

“If you wanted someone who only told you what you wanted to hear, you should have given someone else your jewelry.”

“Never,” Evgeni said fiercely. He wrapped his hand around Sid’s neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Sid leaned in, his jewelry swinging between them. swinging between them. 

Sidney wore clothing he never would have dreamed of before. Simple black pants was the only real article of clothing but he was still covered almost head to toe. Every time he did something of value to Evgeni, he was gifted a piece of gold jewelry. It would be rude not to wear it, and Evgeni had a tendency of gifting him bracelets and rings just for Sid being himself. 

Now, kissing his emperor, Sid’s necklaces pressed into the exposed skin of his chest hard enough to leave imprints. After Evgeni had filled up both of Sid’s arms, ankles, fingers and ears, they had agreed upon a new system, where Sid was gifted a single golden bead every time Evgeni felt the need to express his affection. 

Sidney had four ropes of beads around his neck, starting as a choker and dripping downward. The final strand was only half full and laid between his nipples, where Evgeni was making himself busy. 

“Evgeni, this isn’t the place,” Sid said, as he let his emperor pinch at his nipples. It sent small waves of arousal through Sid’s body. 

“It’s just the royal library,” Evgeni said. There was nothing private about the life of an emperor and they’d been walked in on in their own bedroom before. But to fuck in a public space where someone other than a servant might see them…

“Hurry,” Sid said. 

“Never,” said Evgeni. 

He pulled Sid over to straddle his hips, rolling his cock up against Sid’s ass. 

“Are you prepared for me?” Evgeni asked. 

“Always, my emperor,” said Sid. It wasn’t easy staying open and ready for Evgeni at all times but Evgeni’s cock was so big it could take an hour for them to get Sid opened enough to take him. 

“Strip,” Evgeni ordered and Sid obeyed, slipping out of his pants. He knew better than to take his jewelry off. Evgeni liked to watch it move as they fucked, liked to see his claim spread across Sid in the form of love marks, semen, and gold. 

Together they worked to free Evgeni from his royal garb. Sid had taken a while to learn the new clasps and ties of Russian clothing but now he undressed Evgeni with ease. 

The candle light from the table around them glinted off of Sid’s jewlery as Sid lined up Evgeni’s cock and sank down on it in one smooth movement. 

“Fuck,” Evgeni said, hips jerking up to get even deeper within Sid. “ _Sidney_.”

“Your majesty,” Sid said and began to ride his emperor.

*****

_“Wear my ring,” Evgeni said and Sid once again choked on his food, an apple this time._

_“Please stop saying these things while I’m eating,” Sid said. “And no, I cannot wear your ring! That’s reserved for your concubines.” They had learned during their short time together that Evgeni could understand English and Sid could mostly understand Russian so they both spoke in their native tongues._

_“Yes, Sid,” Evgeni said as though Sid was being thick. “For my concubines.”_

_Sid gaped at him._

_“I’ve known you three days,” he said._

_“Three amazing days,” Evgeni leered. And he wasn’t wrong. Sid was more relaxed now than he’d been a child. His mother always said he was born with a frown. They had locked themselves in Evgeni’s chambers for hours and gotten nothing productive done the entire time, Evgeni showering Sidney with expensive foods and luxurious wines. “I know what I want.”_

_“What do you want?” Sid said, so utterly confused. Royals always wanted him for his ability to murder people, not his ability to fuck._

_“I want you to stay forever,” Evgeni said. “I want forever with you.”_

_“Oh,” Sid said, lost._

_“It would be a chance to stop killing, to live in comfort for the rest of your days,” Evgeni promised. “I may have to take a queen eventually but you will always have my heart first and foremost.”_

_Evgeni reached over to the side table and picked up an ornately carved wooden box._

_He opened it to reveal a necklace of rubies and gold, heavy and thick in a way Sid had only seen wrapped around the necks of the most powerful women in Europe. It cost more than Sid’s life was worth._

_“I don’t deserve that,” Sid said._

_“It’s my right to decide who deserves it,” Evgeni said. “And I say you do.”_

_Tears sprung to Sid’s eyes._

_“Okay,” he said and smiled so big his cheeks hurt. “Yes.”_

******

Sidney caught the blow with his forearm, ignoring the screaming pain as the blade slide bone deep and stuck. 

Ladies and gentlemen of the emperor’s court screamed and fled. 

His assailant dropped the handle of his sword and pulled out a dagger. Without him holding it up, the blade fell out of Sidney’s arm and right into his waiting hand. The assailant lunged in to stab him and Sid stabbed him through the throat. 

“Sid!” Evgeni shouted and he sounded so far away. There was blood everywhere and when he looked down at his arm he could see the white of bone. Oh god. Sid forced himself to look up and survey the room for secondary threats. There was only the court fleeing away from him and Evgeni running straight towards him. 

“Sid! Sid, why did you do that?” Evgeni demanded, pulling off his royal sash and wrapping it around Sid’s arm. 

Why had he done it? He remembered sitting on the floor next to Evgeni’s throne like always, remembered hearing petition after petition until someone had drawn a hidden sword and charged the throne. 

“Are you hurt?” Sid asked. Evgeni gaped at him. “Please, did he get to you at all?”

“No, you crazy barbarian, you killed him before he even got within five feet of me.”

Oh good, Evgeni was safe. Then he passed out. 

When he woke up he was in their chambers, stretched out in Evgeni’s bed. 

“Stupid,” Evgeni barked as soon as Sid opened his eyes. “You almost got yourself killed and for what? I have bodyguards for a reason, Sid.”

“They got past your guards,” Sid croaked. Evgeni tsked and poured him a glass of cold water from a pitcher on their bedside. 

“Drink this,” Evgeni ordered and Sid obeyed. He always obeyed Evgeni. 

“You are precious, Sid, you cannot put yourself in danger like that.”

Sid pursed his lips. There was one thing Sid valued more than his life, and it was sitting next to him scolding him. 

“He threatened you,” Sid said.

“Everyone is a threat to me, I’m the emperor. Are you going to stab them all in the throat?”

“No,” Sid said stubbornly. “Some I’ll stab in the stomach. Some I’ll behead. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, no matter what you say.”

Evgeni stared at him, looking lost for the first time since Sid had met him. Then he surged across the bed to capture Sid’s lips with his own. They rolled back onto the bed, headless of Sid’s injuries. He didn’t care about the searing pain in his arm when he was sucking on his emperor’s tongue. 

“You stubborn fool,” Evgeni said. “I owe you a whole strand of beads now.”


End file.
